The Omega
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Gerard chases Scott out of town.


Title : The Omega  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season Two<br>Summary : Gerad chases Scott from town.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" I usually don't use these methods. " Allison's  
>grandfather slashed the wolfsbane coated knife<br>down Scotts back. " However, when I heard a  
>mongreal had his hands on my precious<br>granddaughter, well, exceptions must be made. "

Scott breathed heavily, struggling against his  
>bonds. It had been a week since Gerard had<br>captured him. A week since the school principal  
>had been torturing him.<p>

" Now, who are werewolves? " The elderly man  
>demanded, slashing deeper into the teens back<br>again and again. " Are your friends werewolves? "

" No! " He growled.

" Who are wolves?! " The man asked again.

" I don't know. I'm not part of the pack. "  
>Scott gasped out, blooding dripping down his<br>face.

" Fine, I see I won't be getting any place with  
>you today. We'll simply have to continue this<br>tommorrow. Right now I have a meeting to get  
>to. " The man sat the knife on a table of tools.<br>" But do hang around. There'll be refreshments  
>and entertainment. "<p>

The teen slumped forward in the chains as the  
>old man left the chilly room. His dark eyes<br>staring at the puddle of blood on the floor  
>under his feet.<p>

For the first time since he was bit he wished  
>his healing powers were working. Unfornately<br>Allison's grandfather was being extremely  
>vicious due to Scott's relationship with<br>the hunter in training, and using torture  
>tools coated in wolfsbane.<p>

Not enough to kill. Just to keep him from  
>healing, and make sure he would defintely<br>scar.

" Did you tell him about Allison? "

Scott struggled to lift his head. Glaring up  
>at Chris Argent through heavy eyes.<p>

" There's nothing to tell. " He whispered.

" Don't lie to me. I know my daughter, and I  
>know you. " Chris pointed a finger accusingly.<br>" There's no way she would ever let me break  
>you two up. Now answer the damned question. "<p>

The werewolf stared into the steel cold eyes  
>of the hunter and saw the fear for his girlfriend.<br>The man was petrified of something. For Allison's  
>life, but not from Scott.<p>

" No. I never said a word. I swear. "

The hunter let out a sigh of relief, then moved  
>forward to the teen. Scott jerked back, then<br>froze in shock as the man undid the cuffs on  
>his wrists.<p>

" We have to go before my father get's back. "

" Why are you helping me? " Scott demanded,  
>reluctantly letting the hunter partially carry<br>him out to his SUV.

" My daughter loves you. " Came the angry reply.

Scott climbed into the passenger seat, closing  
>the door. He wearily watched the man get in<br>and rev the car.

" And now you're going to get the hell out of  
>town. "<p>

" What?! " Scott stared in shock. " NO! "

" Yes! " Chris yelled back. " What do you think  
>my father will do now that you've escaped?! He<br>personally trained my sister! She was a less  
>radical product of his teachings! Do you think<br>he cares if Allison gets caught in the crossfire?! "

" But the torture... He said... " Scott paled.

" Oh he meant it. " Chris admitted. " He loves  
>her dearly, so much he would rather kill her<br>than let her be sullied by a werewolf. "

Scott swallowed heavily. The world spun around  
>him. Swimming in and out of focus.<p>

" It wouldn't be just Allison either. It would  
>be all of your friends. Lydia, Jackson, Stiles.<br>Not to mention your mother. " Chris went on.

" Oh god. " Scott felt sick. " But the murders,  
>I have to help stop them. They need me. "<p>

" How? You're an Omega. You refused to join the  
>pack to be with Allison. Because of it you're<br>incredibly weak. You have no support, and now  
>all of the hunters know of you. " Chris bluntly<br>informed him. " It's over. "

He was having a panic attack. Digging into his  
>bloody jeans, he yanked out his inhaler, and<br>triggered it.

The SUV came to a halt outside the McCall house.  
>Chris Argent faced him seriously. The steel blue<br>eyes closing up.

" Tell your mother the truth and get out of town  
>tonight. In the hour. Don't tell anyone where<br>you go. Don't contact your friends again. Don't  
>get in touch with my daughter. Not if you really<br>love her. " Chris glanced away.

" I do. " Scott hoarsely muttered, stepping  
>out of the car. " She's my anchor. "<p>

He stumbled up to the front door of his house.  
>Leaning his head against it, and cried as the<br>SUV drove away.

It was over.

Beacon Hills, his friends, Allison.

It was all over.

Because he had to do what his wolf demanded,  
>and it always demanded one thing.<p>

To protect.

00000

Melissa McCall poured herself a third glass of  
>vodka. A slight tremble ran through her hand<br>when she tapped the bottle on the rim. Taking  
>a steadying breath, she screwed the cap back<br>on, and set the bottle aside.

Her son was a werewolf.

God help him, he was a living, breathing werewolf.  
>With every monster hunter in America after him.<br>Worse, his hormones had sent him sniffing around  
>the baby of local werewolf hunters.<p>

' Nice going, Scott. ' She pinched the bridge of  
>her nose.<p>

Oh he'd tried to brush her off. Tried to make her  
>think things weren't that bad. But she was a nurse,<br>and she had to patch him together while he told her  
>the truth.<p>

The truth he had been hiding for the last several  
>months. As it was he had still not told her the<br>entire story. She knew him well enough to know he  
>was leaving a lot out, and downplaying others.<p>

She drained the glass of alchohl, lowering it to  
>the table. She leaned back into the sofa as she<br>heard a key turning in the front door lock.

Stiles.

Scott had insisted on leaving without his friends  
>knowing. In fact, he hadn't let her call the Sheriff<br>and let him know Scott was safe until he was gone.

" Where's Scott? " Stiles demanded, tripping into  
>the room with Allison behind him.<p>

' Damn. '

She'd hoped Scott's girlfriend wouldn't be with  
>the boy. Actually, she'd hoped Stiles wouldn't<br>show up at all.

" Gone. " She answered shortly. " On a plane to  
>his father. "<p>

" What? " Stiles gaped. " Why? He hates his  
>father? "<p>

" It was his decision. " She lied.

" No, Scott wouldn't do this. " Allison denied  
>angrily.<p>

Melissa knew why Scott didn't want them to know  
>the truth. The teenagers were already neck deep<br>in the chaos of Beacon Hill. If they found out  
>about the truth, about what Allison's grandfather<br>had done, what he would do to get to Scott...

" Look, I'm sure this is some sort of  
>misunderstanding. " Stiles nervously tried.<br>" Right? I mean, this is just a small vacation.  
>A weekend thing. A week? A month? "<p>

" Scott said he was tired of the violence, and  
>getting injuried, or dragged into dangerous<br>situations. " Melissa bluntly stated. " Frankly,  
>I don't know what he meant since he won't say,<br>but I don't like what he was implying. "

" Oh god... " Stiles paled.

" He's gone, Stiles, for good. I'm not giving you  
>his phone number or address, and don't bother<br>trying to google him. " Melissa cut him off.

" But his father... " Stiles tried.

" I didn't say he was staying with his father,  
>just that he was on his way. " Melissa glared.<br>" Do you really think I'm stupid enough to send  
>my son to that bastard? "<p>

" Sorry, sorry. " Stiles yelped.

" Now, I'd appreciate it if you left. It's been  
>a long day, and I really want to be alone. "<p>

" Did he, at least, leave a note? " Allison asked.

" I'm sorry. " Melissa shook her head.

The woman watched them leave, then slumped back  
>into her couch tiredly. Her son was gone with the<br>one person who could keep him safe. But she couldn't  
>help but wonder if his heart would survive.<p>

00000

David McCall tapped his knuckles on the arm rest  
>of airplane seat. His green eyes stared unseeing<br>at the heavily sleeping form of his grandson. His  
>wife's hand laid on his arm, trying and failing<br>to calm him down.

The private plane was silent except for Scotts  
>pained breathing and the humming of the engines.<br>Even the two pilots were keeping to soft whispers.

The retired CIA agent went over everything his  
>grandson had told him. Werewolves, hunters, it<br>was all true. Scott had proved it by shifting.

Now it was up to him to protect the boy. To get  
>him through his teenage years. He'd had a basic<br>plan after talking to his daughter, but now he  
>had a better one.<p>

In a few hours, they'd land in Europe, and  
>disappear. David had certain contacts, ones<br>he now suspected were werewolves. One's he  
>hoped would be willing to work with Scott.<p>

From there, his wife, Suki could home school  
>the boy. Get Scott into a good College. David<br>would make sure the teen got his dream of being  
>a Vet.<p>

Oh yes, he'd keep Scott alive. If he had to  
>hammer every last ounce of self-defense knowledge<br>into the boys head.

' An ounce of prevention, or so they say. '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Scott slipped through the crowd of High school  
>students toward the lacrosse field. He held his<br>black medical bag side ways. The large heavy  
>canvass bag making a perfect wedge to get<br>past the students wanting to see the latest  
>entertainment to hit Beacon Hills.<p>

The twenty four year old managed to get to the  
>field and spotted the Sheriff with a Deputy.<br>Several teachers, and several familiar people.

" Sheriff Stillinsky? Deaton sent me. " Scott  
>dropped his bag by Stiles father.<p>

" Scott! Your mom said you were back in town. "  
>The Sheriff clapped him on the back.<p>

" What's the situation? All my boss said was a  
>wild animal got on the field. " Scott ignored<br>the startled expressions of the four adults his  
>age.<p>

" An injuried deer to be precise. " The man  
>pointed to the panicked animal across the field.<br>" We tried to capture it, but it darts before  
>anyone can get close to it. "<p>

Scott considered the animal closely. If it was  
>back when he'd first been bitten, the deer would<br>have gone wild before he could get anywhere near  
>it. But the years spent abroad had changed things.<p>

He toed off his battered, worn, dirty white  
>tennis shoes. His bare feet sinking into the<br>grass. Thankfully Deaton wasn't making him  
>dress up for his new job. Instead he wore jeans<br>so old they were like cotton, tattered at the  
>ends. Along with a simple grey t-shirt.<p>

He'd learned long ago not to bother with fancy  
>dress. Not because of money, but due to being a<br>werewolf. Especially an Omega.

Reaching deep into the earth, to his link to it,  
>he fully opened it. The world breathed to life.<br>In seconds he could feel every life, plant,  
>animal, or human within five miles of him. He<br>could feel the dirt under his feet, the lava  
>millions of miles beneath him, the clouds<br>floating above.

He slowly let out a breath.

The four familiar adults were his human pack.  
>Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Jackson.<p>

His eyes locked onto the deer. Carefully he  
>stepped forward, heel to toe. A low hum rose<br>up in his throat, old tribal magic from Australia.

The deer rolled it's eyes around in it's head.  
>It's right front paw pounded at the ground<br>over and over. Ears flickering back and forth.

Scott kept his pace steady and light. Quiet,  
>hardly disturbing the grass. The walk of a<br>predator, or tracker.

His hum rose in volume, and the deer shifted,  
>letting out a noise of distress. The head lowered<br>and jerked toward him.

' Come on. ' Scott calmly prayed, smelling the  
>blood from the injuries.<p>

Finally, the deer stopped stomping on the ground.  
>The body beginning to sway with the vet's humming,<br>and the distressed eyes spinning around to him  
>until all he could see was it's whites.<p>

He eased his body into a hunched position. Using  
>his new height to make himself seem less scary.<br>Closing in on the deer, he noticed tension in it's  
>body, it was fighting the magic.<p>

Scott lunged the last five feet, locking his arms  
>around it's neck.<p>

" Easy... " He whispered, channeling earth magic  
>into the animal. " I've got you... "<p>

The last of the fight drained from the animal.  
>It collapsed into his arms exhausted. Completely<br>drained, wheezing from everything it had been  
>through.<p>

He ran his fingers through it's fur. He didn't  
>need to be a werewolf, or have earth magic to<br>sense it's feelings. It was terrified, in pain,  
>and worn out.<p>

" Everything will be okay girl. " He soothed.  
>" We'll get you fixed up, and after a nice long<br>rest, send you home. "

" Here. " A female voice interuptted, sitting  
>his bag beside him. " I thought you might need<br>your bag. "

Scott breathed in the scent of Allison. A glance  
>out of the corner of his eyes showed she had<br>kneeled beside him and wasn't moving.

' Gorgeous. '

She'd gone from a beauty to breathtaking. Her  
>style of clothes hadn't changed much, simply<br>matured. The hair he loved was a little shorter,  
>a little wavier.<p>

" Thanks. " He managed to choke out.

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
